


love

by EstebalenaForever



Category: The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kuvira x Opal, Kuvira/Opal - Freeform, Opal/Kuvira - Freeform, iamthecreatorofopalvira, opalvira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstebalenaForever/pseuds/EstebalenaForever
Summary: Opal knows that Kuvira does bad things and yet she loves her anyway because they are in it together
Relationships: Kuvira/Opal (Avatar)
Kudos: 13





	love

Opal ying wife of Kuvira ying was in there train she and Kuvira and her followers were on there way to the state of yi. To help it with there little problem Opal didn't really agree with her wife's ideas of gaining more land for her empire but what could she do nothing. Opal walked to the car were Varik and Julie were working on Kuvira's project. "Varik I need your help" Opal said walking to her friend. "What do you need kid?"  
Opal rolled her eyes "I'm not a child I'm 16"  
"what do you need,squirt"  
"time as much as you can get me,I need to contact my mother and brothers"  
"sure I could use a break I'll go talk to Kuvira,I can only get you 10 or 20 minutes depending on Kuvira's mood"  
Opal nodded "ok that's all I need" she leaned back on a table getting out her comunicater her mother popped on the screen well a smaller version of her. "Hi baby how are you?"  
"I'm fine" "that's good how's the wicked witch?"  
"mom I love her I'll see you soon I love you"  
"no Opal wait" Su said  
"bye mom" Opal said hanging up the communicater 'I knew she didn't accept Kuvira' Opal thought  
she walked to the car were Kuvira and virik were.  
"so how much longer will this take? Kuvira said raising an eyebrow at varick  
"hey hey you can't rush genius"  
Kuvira got a nasty look on her face she tore open the metal siding of the car then bring Varicks shoulder armor to his neck then inclosing it around his neck he held onto it. "Well I'm the voice in your head saying to continue the project or should I drop you on the tracks" Kuvira moved varick out side of the train and over the tracks "should I listen?  
"no head voices are liers what do head voices know? Please don't drop me I'll work on the project!"  
"very well,get to work" Kuvira said throwing Varick back into the train Kuvira didn't know I was there I followed her into our quarters. She sat on one of the couches "bad day?" I said coming into the room sitting next to Kuvira "yes Varick is driving me crazy"  
"that's Varick for you" I said I was put on my back "thee only one I can count on is you,Opal"  
i smiled at her she smiled back Kuvira leaned down kissing me hard then letting go. "Come on let's get you to bed" Kuvira said taking my hand "stay with me?"  
"I always do,I love you"  
"I love you to" I said putting my lips to Kuvira's  
Written in 2014


End file.
